Accessories
Each character in Killer Instinct (2013) has their own accessories that can be equipped to customize and improve the character. There are multiple sets of accessories for each character, including special accessories that are used with their retro costumes. Default Accessories Retro Accessories Video Gallery File:Killer Instinct - All Default Retro Costume Accessories (1080p 60FPS) Gallery Kim Wu Default Techno accessories..png|Techno Accesories X-Treme accessories..png|X-Treme Accesories Seoul accessories (Premium)..png|Seoul Accessories Retro Bridal Brawl accessories (Retro)..png|Bridal Brawl Accessories Fitness accessories (Retro)..png|Fitness Accessories Scalemail accessories (Retro Premium)..png|Scalemail Accessories Tusk Default Tusk Accessories Valhalla.png|Valhalla Accessories Tusk Accessories Executioner.png|Executioner Accessories Tusk Accessories GearPunk.png|GearPunk Accessories Retro Tusk Accessories Retro Primal.png|Primal Accessories Tusk Accessories Retro Gladiator.png|Gladiator Accessories Tusk Accessories Retro Suplex.png|Suplex Accessories Arbiter Default Arbiter Default Elite Commander.png|Elite Commander Accessories Arbiter Default Ascetic.png|Ascetic Accessories Arbiter Default Elite Storm.png|Elite Storm Accessories Retro Arbiter Retro Elite Supreme Commander.png|Elite Supreme Commander Accessories Arbiter Retro Zealot.png|Zealot Accessories Arbiter Retro Ranger.png|Ranger Accessories Rash Default G.I. Toad Accessories.png|G.I. Toad Accessories Founding Frog Accessories.png|Founding Frog Accessories Toad'em Accessories.png|Toad'em Accessories Retro Princely Accessories (Retro).png|Princely Accessories Rarewear Accessories (Retro).png|Rarewear Accessories Groovy Accessories (Retro).png|Groovy Accessories General RAAM Default My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-37-44.png|Palace Guard Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-11.png|Mauler Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-26.png|Beast Rider Accessories Retro My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-46.png|Emulsion Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-38-59.png|Theron Guard Accessories My-Great-Capture-Screenshot-2016-06-06-13-39-09.png|Spotter Accessories Eyedol Default Warlord.png|Warlord accessories Scavenger.png|Scavenger accessories Champion.png|Champion accessories Retro Ragdoll.png|Ragdoll accessories Misfit.png|Misfit accessories Conflicted.png|Conflicted accessories Kilgore Kilgore CCIX Ballistic accessories.PNG|Ballistic accessories Shin Hisako ShinHisako Kitsune Accessories.png|Kitsune Accessories Eagle Default Eagle Default SnowWarrior.png|Snow Warrior Accessories Eagle Default WastelandGear.png|Wasteland Gear Accessories Eagle Default UltratechArmor.png|Ultratech Armor Accessories Retro Eagle Retro tewiisintaawmal.png|First Retro Set Accessories Eagle Retro qilaasxtaaqmal.png|Second Retro Set Accessories Eagle Retro yoosyooscepeekilkt.png|Premium Retro Set Accessories Trivia * Shadow Jago is the only character with no accessories available. ** Additionally, Omen, Shadow Jago, Kilgore, and Shin Hisako are the only characters not to have any retro accessories, due to not having a retro costume to begin with. * Jago's retro Tibetatron accessories are a shout-out to the mech anime series Voltron. ** The name Tibetatron was changed to Jagotron in later patches to avoid any controversy to Tibet. * Thunder is the only character who hasn't been given his classic Killer Instinct retro outfit. This is supposedly due to his appearance from the original Killer Instinct being considered too stereotypical a representation of Native American culture. ** However with his Mechanic Head, Construction Chest and his default Weapons are the closest resembles to his Classic Killer Instinct appearance. ** During a 3.6 patch update, Thunder received a third costume probably the first character who has costume more than two. * In TJ Combo's default costume, he can be customized to look like Kick from Iron Galaxy's Divekick. ** His Hunter accessories were also inspired by Marvel character Blade. * In Rash's retro costume, his "Rarewear" outfit dresses him up with accessories based on other Rare characters, including a Conker hood, Banjo's shorts and backpack straps, a Jiggy tattoo, and a backpack based on the Lord of Games' face. ** Interestingly, Rash's Groovy Accessories might be a reference to [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro Keroro's] [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro#Afro_Sergeant Afro Sergeant] appearance from the Japanese anime/manga series Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunsō) since they're both amphibians and also wears disco clothes and an afro. * In Hisako's retro costume, one of her accessories resemble an outfit for a J-pop star, while Kim Wu's default accessories resemble an outfit worn by a K-pop star. * Kan-Ra's Chinese accessories resemble Lo Pan from Big Trouble in Little China. * Kilgore and Shin Hisako are the only characters to have a single accessory. * All the names of Eagle's retro accessories were translated to Nez Percé Language. Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Gameplay